<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Scars by Shalashaska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155711">Sweet Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalashaska/pseuds/Shalashaska'>Shalashaska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bondage, Dark, F/F, First Kiss, Knifeplay, Mind Break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalashaska/pseuds/Shalashaska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheryl has always liked going against Pig. What she didn't know was how much the Pig returned the sentiment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Young/Cheryl Mason, Cheryl Mason/Nancy Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy, this one was... interesting to write. I enjoyed making it, and I hope y'all enjoy reading it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheryl found herself in the Gideon meat plant, referred to as 'The Game' by her friends.<br/>
</p><p>"I really hate this map..." Cheryl grumbled as she started to work on a gen with Nancy.<br/>
</p><p>"You and me both sister. Especially that pig bitch. She always proxy camps the last jigsaw box and watches my trap go off! Sadistic bastard..."<br/>
</p><p>"Really? She's usually not too bad for me. One time she even let me touch her nose."<br/>
</p><p>"You're joking, right?"<br/>
</p><p>"Nope, I was the last survivor and she closed hatch, so I just kind of sat by the gate. Then she crouched up next to me and started making a weird noise. I put out my hand to stop her, and then she nuzzled up against it. It was a little strange, but it was kinda cute. After that she let me go, but I haven't gotten her since. The Entity was probably pretty upset about it."<br/>
</p><p>"You've gotta be shitting me, no way that happened!"<br/>
</p><p>"No I'm serious, I kinda like her. Lot better than doctor, that's for sure."<br/>
</p><p>"Now that we can agree on." The two continued working on the generator, but Cheryl couldn't shake the feeling that someone's been watching her this whole time.<br/>
</p><p>'I swear if it's that creep ass Ghostface I'm gonna stick a flashlight up his-' Her thought was cut off by the sound of the gen popping, signaling them to move on. Cheryl swore she saw something red behind one of the many crates, but Nancy just dismissed it as a bloodstain.<br/>
</p><p>"Damn, the killer must be taking a break or something, I haven't seen them all trial." Yui fiddled with a generator as she spoke.<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, maybe it's Bubba just sitting in basement again." Feng giggled a bit. "Remember that one time you went to get an item and got facecamped all game?"<br/>
</p><p>"I'd rather not remember..." Yui sighed dejectedly. Cheryl couldn't help but feel on edge the whole time. Something was wrong, but she didn't know what. "Hey Feng, I'll give you my ranger medkit if you go to the basement and check."<br/>
</p><p>"What! No way, that's not worth it. Bubba sucks man, that chainsaw hurts." Feng shrugged Yui off, deferring to her work. Yui pouted for a bit, but her eyes lit up. Yui leaned in and whispered something in Feng's ear. Feng straightened suddenly, and with a flush in her cheeks started booking it to the basement.<br/>
</p><p>"Uhhh, do I even wanna know what you said?" Cheryl peeked over the gen at Yui, who was currently giggling like an idiot.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh shit, were you there this whole time?"<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah..."<br/>
</p><p>"My bad! Uhhh, I said I'd give her a uhhh... flashlight. Yeah, a flashlight."<br/>
</p><p>"You'll be giving her something alright." Nancy doubled over as she joked, slapping Yui on the back.<br/>
</p><p>"W-what! Where the hell are you guys coming from?" Yui accidentally blew up the gen in surprise.<br/>
</p><p>"We've been here for a while... I was with Nancy earlier."<br/>
</p><p>"O-oh. Welp. Yeah I may or may not have told her that I'd-"<br/>
</p><p>"YUI! There is a child present!" Nancy clapped her hand over Yui's mouth.<br/>
</p><p>"Hey, I'm not a kid! Besides, we're basically the same age!" Cheryl frowned at Nancy.<br/>
</p><p>"Well, yeah, but Yui's freaky. You really don't wanna know what goes on in her head. Plus, I'm 3 months older than you, so ha!" Nancy stuck her tongue out at Cheryl, and as if on cue, Yui licked Nancy's hand. Nancy yanked it back in disgust and wiped it on her pants. "See what I mean?"<br/>
</p><p>Nancy ruffled Cheryl's hair with her non-licked hand, and she giggled a bit while Nancy patted her head. Enjoying the feeling, Cheryl rubbed up against Nancy's hand, sighing as she did so.<br/>
</p><p>"Aw, that's cute." Yui laughed boisterously.<br/>
</p><p>"S-shut up!" Nancy punched Yui on the shoulder and went back on the generator, leaving Cheryl's head unpatted. Missing the sensation, Cheryl frowned and tried to pat her own head. Needless to say, it wasn't the same.<br/>
</p><p>"Hey guys, I'm back." Feng returned to the group, key in hand.<br/>
</p><p>"Woah, you found a key?" Yui grabbed it out of her hand and examined it closely. "Damnit, a broken key. Why the hell are these things in chests anyway? They don't even do anything!"<br/>
</p><p>"There there, it's okay." Feng consoled the fuming Yui, giving her a light massage.<br/>
"Whatever, let's just hurry up and get out of here."<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah yeah, just don't forget about our deal..."<br/>
</p><p>"Ohoho, I'd never forget about that." The two giggled as Cheryl gave Nancy a puzzled look, the latter just shaking her head. One after another the gens popped, and the group was getting ready to leave.<br/>
</p><p>"Why do these damn doors take so long to open?" Yui held the lever down, fidgeting anxiously. "Something hasn't been right, I swear I have a really bad feeling about this."<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, I feel like something's been watching me this whole time..." Cheryl shuddered, looking for her stalker.<br/>
</p><p>"Nah, that's probably just Nancy staring at your ass." Feng almost whispered.<br/>
</p><p>"What the hell Feng! Not you too!" Nancy's face contorted as she charged Feng, the other woman running away as fast as she could. Cheryl tapped Yui on the shoulder.<br/>
</p><p>"What'd she say?"<br/>
</p><p>"If you don't know yet, then I won't tell ya."<br/>
</p><p>"What, why?"<br/>
</p><p>"Why don't you ask Nancy once we get out of here, I'm sure she'll let you know." Yui said with a wink.<br/>
</p><p>"If you say so..." Cheryl retreated to a locker, opening it up and sitting inside. It wasn't exactly a world-class sofa, but Cheryl still enjoyed it like it was. Yui still hadn't opened the gate since two of their compadres were still screwing around, so she decided to go out after them. Cheryl waited for the trio, biting her nails as she scanned the area for her friends. A small tuft of blonde hair peeked over a window as Yui popped up, dragging a proud Nancy and an exhausted Feng behind her.<br/>
</p><p>"You didn't have to pull my cheeks that hard you know..." Feng rubbed her sore cheeks, glaring at Nancy.<br/>
</p><p>"I had to make sure you learned your lesson." Nancy shrugged.<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah yeah, tell it to the judge." Yui sighed as she tossed the two towards the exit gate, pulling the lever down for the last time. "Let's go Cheryl, wouldn't wanna stay in this hellhole any longer than ya have to, yeah?"<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready." Cheryl took one last look around and watched as Yui and Feng ran off back to the campfire. Cheryl put her flashlight by the door for whoever the killer was, and grabbed Nancy's hand. Nancy stared at their interlocked hands, and then at Cheryl. Cheryl gave her a big smile and walked onward, ready to leave. However, Nancy wouldn't go.<br/>
</p><p>"Hey... um... I need to tell you something. Something important..."<br/>
</p><p>"Sure, what's up?"<br/>
</p><p>"So, you remember what Feng and Yui were saying? A-about me and you?"<br/>
</p><p>"Huh?"<br/>
</p><p>"Y'know... Feng said something... and then Yui called us cute..."<br/>
</p><p>"Oh she did? That's nice of her. Oh right, what did Feng say?"<br/>
</p><p>"She caught me staring at your butt..."<br/>
</p><p>"Oh no, did I sit on something gross?"<br/>
</p><p>"Oh screw it!" Nancy grabbed Cheryl, brought her close, and kissed her passionately. Nancy's eyes shut tightly as their lips met, pulling Cheryl as close as physically possible. Cheryl's eyes widened in surprise for a bit, but soon she succumbed and accepted the kiss wholeheartedly, letting Nancy deepen the lip-lock. After a minute, Nancy slowly pulled away, the two lightly panting as they separated.<br/>
</p><p>"W-well, umm, uh, yeah, that's about it." Nancy couldn't meet Cheryl's eyes, embarrassment flooding her system.<br/>
</p><p>Cheryl's mouth was agape, and all she could manage was a simple "Woah."<br/>
</p><p>"Sooo, yeah, basically that's what they were talking about. I hope you don't hate me now..." Nancy continued to look at her shoes, but Cheryl grabbed her face and brought it up. She planted a quick peck on the lips and pulled away quickly, slightly embarrassed.<br/>
</p><p>"That answer your question?" Nancy wrapped her in a hug, caressing her.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh thank God, I thought you'd hate me, I was so scared, Cheryl oh my lord, Cheryl I'm so relieved, holy moly I am so happy right now, I-"<br/>
</p><p>"Okay okay, I think we should probably get out of here, yeah?"<br/>
</p><p>"Right, yeah. Let's go." Nancy finally got ahold of herself and walked towards the gate, ready to head out. This time, however, it was Cheryl's turn to pause.<br/>
</p><p>"Hey... Didn't I leave my flashlight over there?"<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, did Yui take it?"<br/>
</p><p>"No... I put it there after she left."<br/>
</p><p>"Huh, that's weird."<br/>
</p><p>"Oink Oink bitch."<br/>
</p><p>"Well damn Nance, that was a bit rude."<br/>
</p><p>"Umm, that wasn't me."<br/>
</p><p>"What?"<br/>
</p><p>Suddenly, a blur of red shoved Nancy out of the trial and grabbed Cheryl by the hoodie. Cheryl yelled as she was dragged along, watching as Nancy crawled helplessly to the campfire.<br/>
</p><p>"P-pig?" Tears streamed down her face as Cheryl identified her assailant, but soon all hope was lost as she was slowly dragged to a strange room.<br/>
</p><p>"Nighty night Cheryl." And with that, the last thing Cheryl felt was a cloth over her mouth.</p><p>.
</p><p>Cheryl awoke in a dark room, tied down to a chair with a gag in her mouth. Her foggy mind couldn't comprehend what was happening, but a splash of cold water instantly jumpstarted her brain. Cheryl's tired eyes met the cold, unfeeling eyes of a grotesque pig head.
	</p><p>"Hello Cheryl, I'd like to play a game. The device around your neck is a shotgun collar. If you don't answer my questions or if you bore me, I will press this button. You will then have 2 minutes to bring my heart rate above 90 bpm. If you do not, your collar will activate. As you can see, once it is activated those shells will fire, and your head will... well... no longer be attached to your body. Do you understand?" Cheryl nodded slowly and watched as the Pig slowly removed her head. Cheryl looked on in horror as her mind raced.
	</p><p>'Is she gonna be deformed like the others? Oh god, please don't be like some giant freaky monster thing...' Her thoughts instantly blanked as the mask came off, brunette hair flowing over the killer's face. She parted her hair and grinned at the helpless teen, savoring her suffering. 'Oh no, she's hot!'
	</p><p>"Now, first question. Why did you tell Nancy?" 
	</p><p>"W-what?" Cheryl still couldn't believe what was happening, her head spinning out of control.
	</p><p>"Why. Did you. Tell. Her."
	</p><p>"About what?"
	</p><p>"About the goddamn headpat!" The Pig slammed her hand on the armrest, inches away from Cheryl's wrist.
	</p><p>"Uh. What?"
	</p><p>Pig paced the room, pondering. She extended her knife and retracted it, repeating the process over and over. She stared daggers at Cheryl, visibly angry. 
	</p><p>"Okay, you remember the time I spared you, right?"
	</p><p>"Y-yeah..."
	</p><p>"Well why the fuck did you tell Nancy?"
	</p><p>"B-because.."
	</p><p>"Spit it out!" The Pig's hand hovered above the collar's button.
	</p><p>"She was badmouthing you alright! I felt bad, so I told her. Is that what you want?" Tears threatened to show on Cheryl's face, her eyes beet red.
	</p><p>"Oh. Um, I'm sorry. I didn't know that." The Pig looked at her apologetically and started patting Cheryl's head. Cheryl sniffled, but didn't back away from her touch. Not like she could anyway. "The name's Amanda."
	</p><p>"What?"
	</p><p>"My name. It's Amanda."
	</p><p>"H-hi Amanda."
	</p><p>"Yeah. Hi. Now, where were we? Oh right. Do you like Nancy?" Cheryl stiffened, fidgeting in her seat.
	</p><p>"W-what do you mean?"
	</p><p>"Uh-oh, that's not the answer I waaaaant..."
	</p><p>"Wait, umm, uh, I dunno?"
	</p><p>"Yeah, no, too late. Get ready Cheryl, 2 minutes starts now!" Amanda slammed the button on her device, causing Cheryl's necklace to beep. Cheryl started panicking, struggling against her binds.
	</p><p>"Please let me go, I swear I'll tell you whatever you want!" Amanda clicked her tongue and grabbed Cheryl's head.
	"You know what you have to do. Tick Tock Cheryl!" Amanda cackled as Cheryl's eyes went wild, her body wriggling as if it had a mind of its own.
	</p><p>"How the hell am I supposed to make your heartrate go up!?"
	</p><p>"That's your problem right now, isn't it?"
	</p><p>"Goddamn you! Shit!" Cheryl tried to calm herself, reflecting on her past to find the answer. She remembered how fast her heartbeat was with Nancy and steeled herself. 'Thank God she's hot.'
	</p><p>"Hey Amanda, could you come here a sec?"
	</p><p>"What's wrong, can't think of anything? If you want, I can make the timer..." She unsheathed her knife. "Faster."
	</p><p>"I'm good." Cheryl leaned forward as far as she could and kissed Amanda, the faint taste of blood spreading on Cheryl's tongue. Whether it was her's or Amanda's didn't matter, all that really mattered was Amanda's heart. Cheryl kept up the assault, and Amanda was still bewildered by what was happening. Eventually Cheryl's collar stopped beeping, and she slowly pulled away. Amanda wiped her mouth with her sleeve and gave Cheryl a death stare.
	</p><p>"W-What the fuck! You weren't supposed to do that!"
	</p><p>"Well what was I supposed to do?!"
	</p><p>"N-Not that! You were supposed to die, that's what!"
	</p><p>"What? Why?"
	</p><p>"Because you betrayed me!" The room fell silent as the two stared at each other, Amanda's face softening as Cheryl looked on with sad eyes. "You weren't supposed to be with her. You were supposed to be with me! I was planning on grabbing you this trial, letting you live with me, spending time even in this hellscape. But noooo, Nancy just had to make a move on you. Damnit!" Amanda kicked a box across the room, crossing her arms. "And now, you kissed me. You. Kissed. Me. So now, you have to take responsibility." Amanda giggled as she swayed towards Cheryl, caressing her cheek.
	</p><p>"Um, what?"
	</p><p>"Me and you are gonna have a little fun, Cheryl. I don't think you need this anymore." Amanda took the collar off, and a weight got lifted off of Cheryl's shoulders.
	</p><p>"Thank you, that thing scared the crap out of me."
	</p><p>"Oh don't worry, we still have a bit of danger in the mix." Amanda brought her knife out once more, and slowly brought it to Cheryl's cheek.
	</p><p>"Umm, Amanda? W-What're you doing?"
	</p><p>"Don't you think scars are hot? How bout I give you a nice one right here?" Amanda dragged the flat of her blade across Cheryl's face, careful not to cut anything. Yet.
	</p><p>"I-I'm good. I don't even think I can get scars in this place..."
	</p><p>"Oh yeah? Then I guess I can hurt you as much as I want then, huh?"
	</p><p>"Shit, um, wait a minute. Uhh, I'm just kidding! Haha, yeah. Kidding."	
	</p><p>"Then why don't we test that theory, eh?" Cheryl's eyes widened as Amanda's blade made it's way to Cheryl's cheek once more, and she cried out as steel pierced flesh. Amanda knew her way around a knife and made sure not to cut too deep, not enough to cut anything major, but enough to scar. She dragged the knife across her cheek, leaving a good-sized mark on the side of her face. Cheryl whimpered as Amanda pulled away, admiring her work. She came in close and licked Cheryl's wound clean, kissing her lightly. 
	</p><p>"See? That wasn't too bad was it?"
	</p><p>"Why? Why me... I don't understand..." Cheryl's words slurred as her face bled, her mind unable to process her situation.
	</p><p>"Because..." Amanda leaned in close, brushing up to Cheryl's ear. "I love you." Cheryl looked up at Amanda, her eyes watery and bloodshot. Amanda met her gaze with a passionate fire in her eyes, and with one last kiss, brought her knife to Cheryl's heart. Amanda watched as Cheryl's body crumpled, the body slowly fading as the Entity returned it to the campfire. Amanda licked her blade, mind lost in thought.
	</p><p>"Aww, the fun was over too soon. Goodbye my little sunflower, until next time." Amanda walked off, thinking about how she could have fun with Cheryl without breaking her again.
	</p><p>"Cheryl!? Cheryl? Are you okay?" Nancy shook Cheryl violently, her soulless eyes gazing into the fire. She stared at the crumbling jigsaw piece in the blaze, watching it disappear into ash. Cheryl slowly raised her hand to her cheek, feeling for her gash. She was met with a scab, and her mouth widened into a smile.
	</p><p>"Never better"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, I must have something wrong with me. Oh well, it made this. Cya l8r</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>